Kapitel 2: Sturm des Chaos
Die neue Bedrohung... Es waren 20 Jahre des Friedens... Die Länder konzentrierten sich auf den Handel und auf die Erhaltung des Friedens. Militärische Zwischenfälle gab es kaum. Itzuhido regierte als ein gütiger und weiser König. Er führte mit seinen Freunden ein glückliches Leben und half seinem Volk sehr. Dabei studierte er auch dunkle Magie und erforschte die Grenzen seiner Stärke. Doch die Bedrohung durch iliyaz war nie vorbei. Sie ruhte nur.. HYPER 65 hatte in seinem Alchemielabor, das sich auf einer südwestlich gelegenen Insel befand, einen Zauber ausgelößt. Er sollte iliyaz, sobald er stirbt, im Alchemielabor wiederbeleben lassen. iliyaz befolgte die Pläne auf den Zettel, den er kurz nach seinem Respawn laß und stellte sich eine Armee zusammen, ganz abseits vom Rest der Welt. Und niemand vermag zu wissen, dass das die einzige Bedrohung sein könnte... 20 Jahre nach dem Friedensvertrag... Währenddessen in der Sommerresidenz des Königs... Itzuhido:,,Ein schöner Anblick.. Bald müsste meine Yacht kommen.´´ Lillystar:,,Denkst du überhaupt an einen Nachfolger? Ich meine, du lebst ja auch nicht ewig..´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich habe keine Ideen..´´ LegendRick:,,Bin grad von der Jagd zurück. Bis auf ein paar Mammuts habe ich nichts gefunden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir könnten mit der Yacht nach Süd-Akata fahren.´´ Lillystar:,,Ja.´´ Währenddessen auf der Schwarzberginsel... Die Schwarzberginsel wird wegen dem spitzen schwarzen Gebirge so genannt. Dessen Strände sind von weißem Sand gefüllt. Auf der Insel leben enorm gefährliche Bestien und sie ist von sehr vielen Felsen, die wie Speere aus dem Wasser ragen, geschützt. Auf der Insel befindet sich eine große Festung aus dunklem Stahl. Außerdem liegt darauf das Alchemielabor. Sie hat hohe dicke Türme und Mauern, die mit Stacheln verziert wurden. Das Wasser um der Insel ist durch die vielen Sklaven, die abgeschlachtet wurden und reingeworfen wurden, meist rötlich. Man hört auf der Insel die Schreie und das Stöhnen der überlebenden Sklaven. Viele Wege sind blutbespritzt und es gibt große Erdlöcher, die voll mit Leichen überfüllt werden. Es stinkt nach Tod und nach Verwesung. ' iliyaz:,,Bald ist es fertig...´´ Sun God 5 Mew Dragon Cat:,,Was ist fertig?´´ iliyaz:,,Die Wiederbelebung von General Aktus. Er schwor dem Ascheland unendliche Treue und wird mir sicher gehorchen, da ich ja der Imperator des Aschelandes bin.´´ Sun God 5 Mew Dragon Cat:,,Ach so. Und er soll für dich Itzuhido ausschalten und uns das Ascheland zurückholen?´´ iliyaz:,,Ja.. Außerdem soll er mir vor der Übernahme des Aschelandes noch PandaBae und Lillystar bringen.´´ Sun God 5 Mew Dragon Cat:,,Ok. Ich geh dann mal wieder zur Werft und beaufsichtige den Bau der Exodus.´´ iliyaz:,,Mach das.´´ iliyaz saß sich auf einen Stuhl und sah zu, wie blaue Energiefunken sich an einem Punkt versammelten und zusammenwirbelten. Langsam entstand General Aktus mit seiner Rüstung und mit seinem Schwert. Er war wie im Zustand an dem Tag, als er starb, nur eben ohne Krankheit. iliyaz:,,Willkommen zurück, General Aktus..´´ Aktus:,,Ich lebe noch? War die Krankheit und der Tod doch nur eine Illusion?´´ iliyaz:,,Nein. Du warst wirklich tod, aber mein Freund HYPER 65 hat einen Prozess zu deiner Wiederbelebung gestartet. Du solltest unter meinem Kommando dienen.´´ Aktus:,,Wieso soll ich das. Meine Treue gilt allein dem Ascheland und niemand anderen!´´ iliyaz:,,Vielleicht, weil ich der königlichen Blutlinie vom Ascheland abstamme?´´ Aktus:,,Beweise es, oder meine Klinge wird dein Herz durchbohren.´´ iliyaz holte aus einer Schublade einen Zettel. Da drauf war das Siegel des ersten Kaisers drauf. iliyaz:,,Weil ich das Siegel habe und es bei mir leuchtet.´´ Aktus:,,Tut mir leid für meine Unannehmlichkeiten, mein Gebieter. Aber sollte nicht feststehen, dass ich euer Kaiser werde?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich bin ja noch da. Solange ich lebe bin ich der Herrscher. Wenn mein Tod wegen dir sein sollte, wirst du nicht zum Herrscher. Dir gehört die Elite-Jägergruppe Thanatos. Teste deine Fähigkeiten aus, indem du mir Melis Kopf bringst.´´ Aktus:,,Wer ist Meli?´´ iliyaz:,,Hier ein Bild. Wurde von einen Zeichner unter meinem Dienst gezeichnet.´´ iliyaz zeigte eine Zeichnung von Meli. Aktus:,,Wenn ich mal so aus dem Fenster schau, dann merk ich, wir sind nicht im Ascheland.´´ iliyaz:,,Weil es uns entrissen wurde vom akatanischen König Itzuhido. Planänderung... Meli soll noch leben. Du sollst die Kontrolle über das Ascheland bekommen. Niemand darf von der Schwarzberginsel wissen! Nimm das Siegel des Herrschers und dann gehe dorthin. Ein Drache steht da vorne.´´ Aktus:,,Verstanden!´´ Aktus ging raus, stieg auf den Drachen und flog zum Ascheland. ....Jetzt bekomme ich das, was mir zusteht!´´ Aktus landete am Vorhof der Bergfeste und ging hinein. Als er vor dem Tor war, wurde er aufgehalten. Wache:,,Ihnen ist kein Zutritt erlaubt, Fremder!´´ Aktus:,,Nur eben bin ich nicht fremd.´´ Aktus schubste den Wachen beiseite und schlenderte hinein. Er schaute sich die Bergfeste an. Aktus:,,Was für ein schöner Ort. Da war ich lange nicht mehr.´´ Er ging in den Thronsaal und sah Yuki auf den Thron. Aktus:,,Offenbar wurde die Farbe des Thronsaals verändert. Auch die Decke sieht anders aus. Und eine falsche Königin besudelt den Thron..´´ Yuki:,,Was wollt ihr hier?!´´ Aktus:,,Ich bin Aktus! Ich bin der rechtmäßige Imperator des Aschelandes!´´ Einige Wachen näherten sich Aktus. Yuki:,,Du bist niemals Aktus!´´ Aktus:,,Doch.´´ Als die Wachen bei ihn waren und ihn festnehmen wollte, zog Aktus schnell sein Schwert und tötete mit einem kräftigen Hieb die Wachen, worauf sie meterweit nach hinten flogen und starben. Einer von ihnen überlebte jedoch und versuchte sich mit letzter Kraft, davonzukriechen. Aktus:,,Und jetzt bist du dran.´´ Aktus rannte auf Yuki zu. Mehrere Wachen wollten ihn aufhalten, doch Aktus räumte sie alle aus den Weg. Einige versuchten, ihn mit Maschinengewehren aufzuhalten, doch seine Rüstung war zu stark. Yuki zog ihr Schwert und versuchte, sich zu verteidigen, doch Aktus zerbrach Yukis Schwert mit einem festen Hieb und durchbohrte dann ihren Bauch. Er packte sie dann am Gesicht und warf sie einige Meter weit weg. Yuki:,,Du bist es wirklich....´´ Yuki starb an der Verblutung. Aktus saß sich auf den Thron und sah sein Schwert an. Aktus:,,Das Schwert, das ich nutzte, um im Krieg zu gewinnen..´´ Aktus sah auf einen Tisch einen eingerollten Zettel, öffnete sich ihn und sah die Weltkarte. Aktus:,,Das Ascheland... Ein Land des Ruhmes, der Macht und des ewigen Sieges. Kein anderes Land vermag es, das Ascheland aufzuhalten. Noch nicht mal Akata!´´ Aktus stach mit seinem Schwert auf die Karte ein, genau dort, wo Akata ist. Er nahm ein Funkgerät, das auf der anderen Seite des Thrones lag und schaute es sich an. ...Das muss wohl irgendwas zum Sprechen sein... Mal sehen.. (Aktus) Er drückte auf einen Knopf und hielt es sich vor dem Mund. Aktus (Funk):,,Heute beginnt ein neues Zeitalter! Heute beginnt die Herrschaft unter Aktus! Nach Jahrtausenden bekam ich meinen rechtmäßigen Platz am Thron!´´ Aktus zog seinen Helm ab und lag ihn sich beiseite. Aktus:,,Jetzt muss ich nur noch dran arbeiten, bis mir das gesamte Land glaubt.´´ Der Anfang vom Ende des Friedens ''Drei Wochen vergingen... Aktus beherrschte das Ascheland, und doch merkte es dank den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen niemand. Er bemühte sich auf die militärische Stärkung des Lands. iliyaz plante seinen nächsten Plan und versuchte, sich die Unverwundbarkeit zu verschaffen. Itzuhido, Lillystar und LegendRick befanden sich auf der königlichen Luxusyacht, während PandaBae in der Wildnis auf die Jagd ging. Die Yacht ankerte gerade vor einer tropischen Insel. Itzuhido:,,Hier können wir unseren Urlaub genießen.´´ Lillystar:,,Mein Funkgerät klingelt.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,Hallo. Ich bins, Lillystar.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ich bin mit der Jagd fertig.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,Ok. Was hast du alles erlegt?´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Nicht viel. Nur Wölfe und Leoparden.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,Welche Waffen hast du dabei gehabt?´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Ein kleines Taschenmesser.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,Bist du verrückt? Man kann doch nicht mit nen Taschenmesser auf die Jagd gehen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Für mich aber nicht. Ich geh dann mal in die Hauptstadt.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,Ja ok.´´ PandaBae legte auf. Lillystar:,,War PandaBae.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gehen wir hier mal auf die Jagd.´´ LegendRick:,,Verstanden. Meinen Speer habe ich schon geschärft.´´ Währenddessen bei Aktus... Er trainierte im Thronsaal mit seinem Schwert, als sein Funkgerät, was auf einer Thronlehne lag, klingelte. Er nahm es sich ans Ohr. iliyaz (Funk):,,Jetzt ist es Zeit für deinen nächsten Auftrag.´´ Aktus (Funk):,,Welcher?´´ iliyaz (Funk):,,Ein Spion von mir, also ein sehr guter Agent, hat PandaBae im südlichen Marktbezirk von Livearon gesichtet. Bring sie mir. Der Spion sendet dir Anweisungen.´´ Aktus (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Aktus legte auf, ging zu seinem Drachen und richtete den Sattel. Dann stieg er auf. Aktus:,,Flieg, Nidhogg!´´ Er flog mit seinem Drachen zum Tor von Livearon. Aktus:,,Was für ein prächtiges Stadttor...´´ Er ging durchs Tor in Richtung südlicher Marktbezirk. Da schaute er sich um. ...Das sind viele Leute... (Aktus) Plötzlich klingelte sein Funk wieder. Aktus (Funk):,,Gibts noch was?´´ Spion (Funk):,,PandaBae ist schlank, etwas groß und hat dunkelbraune Haare. Ihr Kleid ist dunkelrot mit einen Blütenmuster drauf.´´ Aktus (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Aktus legte wieder auf und suchte nach PandaBae. ...Irgendwo muss sie ja sein... (Aktus) Nach einigen Stunden bekam er neue Anweisungen. Spion (Funk):,,Sie ist aus dem Marktbezirk raus. Sie geht grad am Tor raus.´´ Aktus (Funk):,,Ok.´´ Aktus rannte zum Tor und sah, wie PandaBae mit einem Motorrad davon fuhr. Er stieg auf seinen Drachen und folgte ihr. ...Nicht mehr lange... Dann krieg ich sie... (Aktus) Nach einigen Minuten des Pirschens sprang Aktus runter vom Drachen. Er landete vor PandaBae und zerstörte mit einem Hieb den Vorderreifen ihres Motorrads. PandaBae:,,Wer auch immer sie sind. Ihr habt euch mit der falschen angelegt.´´ Aktus:,,Nein. Ich bin Genera.... ich meine Imperator Aktus und werde dich jetzt wohl oder übel entführen müssen....´´ PandaBae:,,Das wirst du aber nicht schaffen..´´ PandaBae zog ihr Schwert und begab sich in Kampfstellung. Aktus:,,Wer ganze Armeen bezwungen hat, wird mit einem kleinen Mädchen leicht fertig.´´ PandaBae:,,Ein Schritt weiter und ich zerfetze dich..´´ Aktus schlug mit seinem Schwert nach PandaBae. Sie wehrte seinen Schlag ab, doch ihr fiel durch die Wucht des feindlichen Hiebes das Schwert aus der Hand. Aktus:,,Und jetzt hast du verloren..´´ PandaBae rannte weg. Aktus:,,Nidhogg. Schnapp sie!´´ Nidhogg flog auf sie zu und schnappte sie an den Armen. Aktus sprang auf den Drachen, nachdem er PandaBaes Schwert einsammelte und flog zur Schwarzberginsel. PandaBae:,,AAAAAAAHHH!!!´´ Aktus:,,Was auch immer derjenige, der mich wiederbelebte, mit dir vor hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber du wirst es selbst erfahren.´´ Nach einigen Stunden landete Nidhogg, nachdem er PandaBae auf die Landefläche fallen lassen hatte. Sie stand auf. Einige Wachen umzingelten sie. PandaBae:,,Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?´´ Aktus:,,Die Schwarzberginsel. Ein Ort des Grauens und der Finsternis...´´ PandaBae:,,W....Waaaass?!´´ PandaBae nahm ihr Messer, doch wurde von den Wachen, die schnell reagieren konnten, gepackt und auf den Boden gedrückt. Wache:,,Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen. Und Itzuhido weiß nicht, wo du bist.´´ Aktus stieg auf seinen Drachen Nidhogg und flog weg. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich eine Tür am Ende der Landeplattform. ...Wer sind sie und was haben sie vor?... (PandaBae) Sie schaute sich um, dann schaute sie zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Einige Wachen kamen raus. Nach einigen Sekunden kam auch iliyaz raus. ...WAS?! ER LEBT NOCH?! WIE?! (PandaBae) PandaBae liefen Tränen dem Gesicht herunter. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass iliyaz noch lebt. iliyaz:,,Lange nicht gesehen. Jetzt wird dich keiner mehr retten können, du elende Göre.´´ iliyaz ging auf sie zu. iliyaz:,,Wachen. Richtet sie auf und haltet sie gut genug fest, sodass sie nicht fliehen kann.´´ Wache:,,Verstanden!´´ Sie richteten PandaBae auf. PandaBae:,,Lass mich in Ruhe!´´ iliyaz:,,Nein. Ich gebe dir das, was du verdient hast.´´ PandaBae:,,Wie hast du überlebt?!´´ iliyaz:,,HYPER 65 hatte wohl noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Und da er sich selbst nicht wiederbeleben kann, hatte er es mit mir gemacht. Und keiner von euch dummen Akatanern weiß was davon.´´ ...Nein... Die Zeiten der Angst, Demütigung und des Leids... Wieso muss ich das ganze nochmal erleben?... Wieso nur muss ich diese Hölle noch einmal durchmachen?... (PandaBae) iliyaz griff PandaBae an der Hüfte und drückte drauf, um ihr wehzutun. iliyaz:,,Ich bin müde. Du kommst in deine Zelle! Wachen, trägt sie in die Zelle in meinem Gemächern!´´ Die Wachen hielten PandaBae fest und gingen mit ihr und iliyaz in seine Gemächer. Gegenüber von iliyaz's Schlafzimmer war ein kleiner Raum mit einigen Handschellen. Er war etwas dünkler und wurde nur durch ein schwaches Licht erleuchtet und der Boden war teilweise feucht. Die Wachen ketteten PandaBae an den Handschellen an. Sie versuchte, sich mit ihren Füßen zu wehren, doch sie konnte nicht viel ausrichten. iliyaz:,,Wachen, geht raus. Bevor ich schlafen will, will ich was machen.´´ Die Wachen gingen raus aus den Gemächern. iliyaz schloss die Zellentür und ging zu PandaBae. iliyaz:,,Du wirst hier kein Entkommen mehr haben. Deine Freunde werden nie erfahren, dass du hier bist. Ich beherrsche dich und du sollst das wissen.´´ iliyaz bückte sich und griff PandaBae am Kinn. PandaBae versuchte, ihren Kopf wegzubewegen, doch da war schon die Wand. Sie weinte noch stärker aus Angst und brachte kein Wort raus. iliyaz:,,Euer Frieden, den ihr hattet, war wie vor meiner Herrschaft nur eine Zeit der Stille. Der Krieg wird erst enden, wenn ich die Macht über die Welt habe! Und euer Akata werde ich zuerst zerreisen, da ihr mir die Weltherrschaft verhindert habt!´´ Er griff an seinen Hintern und rieb da seine Hand ein. Dann nahm er sie wieder raus und fasste PandaBae am Gesicht. Seine Hand war nur ein wenig dreckig, aber stank. PandaBae:,,L...Lass... Lass das....´´ Sie schluchzte. iliyaz:,,Ich lass es, wenn ich will!´´ iliyaz kackte etwas und pisste auch noch. Daraufhin zog er seine volle Unterhose aus, griff seine Kacke mit seiner rechten Hand an und öffnete mit seiner linken Hand PandaBaes karminrotes Kleid. Daraufhin fasste er sie mit seiner dreckigen Hand an. iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!´´ PandaBae:,,Lass das... Fass mich nicht an.. Du bist so eklig..´´ iliyaz:,,Mir egal!´´ iliyaz nahm seine dreckige Unterhose in die Hand, stand auf und warf sie auf PandaBaes Rock. iliyaz:,,Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Morgen wird ein Wache dir sagen, dass du in mein Zimmer kommen sollst!´´ PandaBae antwortete nicht und weinte sehr heftig. Sie zog sich vorsichtig das Oberteil ihres Kleides wieder an, als iliyaz aus der Zelle ging und die Tür zumachte. Währenddessen wieder bei Itzuhido, LegendRick und Lillystar auf der Yacht.. Lillystar:,,Bald kommen wir am Hafen von den Sahiki-Inseln an..´´ Itzuhido:,,Und dann können wir ja im Hotel Goldmeer übernachten.´´ LegendRick:,,Nach dem Urlaub werde ich wieder zu meiner Frau nach Hause fahren.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich werde dann wieder meinen königlichen Pflichten nachgehen müssen..´´ Lillystar:,,Wir legen schon an. Gehen wir zum Hotel.´´ Die Gruppe stieg aus und ging weiter, ohne den Leuten, die mit ihnen sprechen wollten, antzuworten. Sie gingen durch die Stadt und kamen dann am Hotel an. Sie kauften sich ein Zimmer für eine Nacht und gingen dann rein. Itzuhido:,,Was für ein feines Bett..´´ Lillystar:,,Ich schlafe im Nebenzimmer.´´ LegendRick:,,Ok. Mal sehen, was die Nachrichten uns so sagen..´´ LegendRick schaltete den Fernseher, der im Zimmer stand, ein und ging auf den Nachrichtensender. Moderator:,,sballmatch ist schon entschieden! Das Team FC Akata hat gegen das valyrianische Team gewonnen! Und nun zu den Hauptnachrichten. Ein Palastwache der Bergfeste kam zu uns und sagte, General Aktus habe Yuki umgebracht und die Macht über das Ascheland übernommen. Ich selber glaube das nicht, da Aktus schon sehr lange tot ist.´´ LegendRick schaltete wieder aus. LegendRick:,,Offenbar nur eine Falschmeldung. Wie kann man denn bitte sowas behaupten.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich weiß nicht... Aber der Palastwache könnte vielleicht recht haben.. Mal sehen, ob seine Behauptung wahr ist..´´ Itzuhido stand auf und richtete seine Waffen. LegendRick:,,Du willst im Ernst zur Bergfeste, nur wegen einen Palastwachen, der mal gelogen hat?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich will wissen, ob es real ist. Ich hatte schon mal Visionen seiner Rückkehr. Ich muss es wissen.´´ Itzuhido öffnete das Fenster. Itzuhido:,,Bleibt hier. Ich gehe alleine los.´´ Lillystar nickte. LegendRick:,,Viel Spaß dabei, zur Bergfeste zu gehen und da enttäuscht zu werden.´´ Itzuhido sprang aus dem Fenster, landete auf einer Girlande und lief über die Dächer weiter, bis er irgendwo eines seiner Autos fand. Er stieg ein und fuhr in Richtung Ascheland. Dabei fuhr er sehr schnell und wich den anderen Autos aus. Nach einigen Stunden kam er an den Toren der Bergfeste an. Er stieg aus seinen Auto und wurde dann von den Palastwachen aufgehalten. Wache:,,Halt! Was wollen sie!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich will da rein.´´ Wache:,,Ihnen ist der Zutritt verweigert! Yuki hat es so befohlen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich glaube nicht, dass Yuki es war..´´ Itzuhido betäubte mit dunkler Magie die Wachen und lief rein. Er kam dann am Tor des Thronsaals an, schaltete die Wachen dort aus und öffnete die Tür. Er sah Aktus auf den Thron sitzen. Aktus stand auf und nahm sein Schwert. Aktus:,,Seit ihr der Itzuhido, vondem viel erzählt wurde?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ Aktus begab sich in Kampfposition. Itzuhido tat es ebenfalls. Itzuhido:,,Wie du auch immer herkamst, so wirst du auch wieder verschwinden.´´ Itzuhido und Aktus gingen aufeinander los. Die beiden kämpften dann gegeneinander. Itzuhido setzte auf schnelle und feste Hiebe, während Aktus auf schwungvolle und kräftige Schläge setzte. Aktus wurde aber schneller und drängte Itzuhido nach zurück. Itzuhido sprang dann nach hinten und schwebte dann. Er beschwor dann die Behemoth-Beschwörung. Behemoth stieß Aktus mit seinen Hörnern nach hinten. Aktus:,,Offenbar beherrscht du wohl die Beschwörungen.´´ Aktus ging auf Behemoth los, wich einer Rammattacke aus und durchbohrte seinen Bauch. Behemoth lößte sich in blauen Magiepartikeln auf. Aktus:,,Doch auch sie nutzen nichts.´´ Aktus ging erneut auf Itzuhido los. Itzuhido wich den vielen heftigen Angriffen von Aktus aus, doch dann wurde er getroffen und wurde hart auf den Boden geschleudert. Aktus versuchte, Itzuhido zu töten, doch er wehrte seinen Schlägen ab. Itzuhido konnte sich befreien und sprang zur anderen Raumseite. Er beschwor dunkle Magieblitze und versuchte, Aktus damit zu töten. Doch ihn scheinen diese Blitze nichts auszumachen. Aktus sprintete auf Itzuhido und schlug auf ihn mit seinem Schwert. Itzuhido wehrte die ersten Schläge ab, doch Aktus konnte ihn das Schwert aus der Hand schlagen und trat ihn nach hinten. ...Das kann nur der echte Aktus sein... Wie kam er hierher... Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht... Und ich werde hier von meinem Vorfahren umgebracht... (Itzuhido) Aktus nahm das Schwert der Könige, schaute es sich kurz an und warf es dann beiseite. Aktus:,,Itzuhido. Ich werde dich hier und jetzt umbringen.´´ Aktus hob sein Schwert und wollte Itzuhido gerade niederstechen, als das Fenster neben ihn einkrachte und Lillystar Aktus am Gesicht trat, worauf Aktus umfällt. Lillystar:,,Gerade noch rechtzeitig!´´ LegendRick kam ebenfalls hinein. Itzuhido:,,Ihr solltet doch...´´ LegendRick:,,Wir sind dir gefolgt. Denkst du, wir würden dich im Stich lassen?´´ Lillystar:,,Ich habe LegendRick ehrlich gesagt überredet.´´ Itzuhido:,,Fliehen wir. Er ist zu mächtig.´´ Aktus stand auf. Aktus:,,Ihr werdet nicht entkommen.´´ Lillystar, LegendRick und Itzuhido sprangen aus dem Fenster und rannten über die Dächer der Bergfeste, nachdem Itzuhido noch sein Schwert nahm. Dabei sprangen sie von Turm zu Turm. Aktus folgte ihnen. Itzuhido:,,Er folgt uns!´´ LegendRick:,,Er wird immer schneller! Itzuhido! Er hat es auf mich abgesehen!´´ Itzuhido schaute nach zurück. Er sah, wie Aktus langsam LegendRick einholte und ihn mit einer Drehungsattacke den Rücken aufschlitzte. LegendRick, der sehr schwer verletzt war, flog runter und starb, als er am Boden aufprallte. Itzuhido musste das mit Entsetzen ansehen. Itzuhido:,,NEEEIIINNNNN!!!!´´ Lillystar:,,LegendRick!!´´ Itzuhido:,,Fliehe! Gehe nach Akata und berichte den Richtern davon! Ich werde ihn aufhalten!´´ Lillystar:,,Er ist zu mächtig!´´ Itzuhido:,,Flieh einfach!´´ Itzuhido weinte, als er redete. Aus seiner Trauer wurde tiefer Hass auf Aktus. Er brüllte noch. ...Dieser elende scheiß Bastard... Er hat LegendRick umgebracht... Ich werde mich rächen!! (Itzuhido) Itzuhidos Schwert leuchtete. Er drehte sich wieder um, nachdem er sah, wie Lillystar floh. Aktus wollte zunächst Lillystar verfolgen, doch Itzuhido traf Aktus mit einem Sturzangriff. Aktus und Itzuhido landeten auf der Burgmauer und bekämpften sich da. Itzuhido wurde von seinem Zorn kontrolliert und griff immer brutaler an. Dabei brüllte er auch oft. Itzuhido:,,STIRB!! STIRB!! GEH ENDLICH UNTER!!´´ Aktus drängte Itzuhido jedoch weiter zurück. ...Er ist zu stark... Ich werde hier devinitiv verlieren... Ich werde ein anderes Mal meine Rache ausüben... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido sprang nach hinten, landete auf einer Turmmauer, sprang dann über die Mauer und stieg auf ein Pferd, mitdem er wegritt. ...Wenn ich genug trainiert habe, werde ich ihn auslöschen. Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, dass ich das tun werde... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido kam dann in Livearon an. Er ging in den Thronsaal, doch war so schwach von seiner Trauer, dass er auf die Knie fiel und dann auf den Bauch fiel. Itzuhido:,,Verdammt!...´´ Tatocat:,,Was ist los?´´ Itzuhido:,,Dieses Arschloch... Er hat LegendRick umgebracht!...´´ Itzuhido schlug mit seiner Faust mehrmals auf den Boden. Tatocat:,,Von wem redest du?´´ Itzuhido:,,Aktus. Aus irgendeinen Grund lebt der wieder...´´ Tatocat:,,Aktus? Du meinst General Aktus?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja..´´ Lillystar:,,Und er ist der Imperator des Aschelandes..´´ Tatocat:,,Oh nein.. In den alten Schriften stand oft, dass Aktus ein meisterhafter Stratege war.. Er könnte gefährlich werden..´´ Itzuhido stand wieder auf. Itzuhido:,,Also ist der Frieden doch in Gefahr..´´ Tatocat:,,Ja..´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich werde ihn mit der Kraft meiner Flotte zerstören. Doch zuerst müssen wir sie aufrüsten..´´ Lillystar:,,Dann bleibt es uns nur, zu hoffen, dass er nicht zuerst angreift..´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja..´´ Das Feuer des Krieges Währenddessen bei PandaBae... Es war schon 7:50 am Morgen. PandaBae konnte einschlafen, aber wurde von einem Wachen aufgeweckt. Wache:,,Geh in iliyaz's Zimmer! Los!´´ PandaBae wachte geschockt auf und schaute sich nochmal um. Der Wache öffnete ihre Handschellen, packte ihren Arm und ging mit ihr in iliyaz's Zimmer. Sie hatte wieder extreme Angst. Auf dem Bett saß iliyaz. iliyaz:,,Wache. Du kannst aus dem Zimmer gehen. Schließe die Tür ab.´´ Wache:,,Verstanden.´´ Der Wache tat, was ihn befohlen war. iliyaz:,,Putz mein Bett!´´ iliyaz nahm die Decke und warf sie beiseite. Auf dem Bett waren Kackhaufen. iliyaz:,,Los! Mach schon!´´ PandaBae ekelte sich und weinte. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück. iliyaz stand auf und warf sie aufs beschmutzte Bett an einer etwas saubere Stelle. Er kniete sich auf ihr. PandaBae:,,Lass das... Wag es ja nicht...´´ iliyaz:,,Du sollst wissen, dass du hier keine Rechte hast.´´ iliyaz griff auf den Kackhaufen, der auf seinem Bett war und rieb es auf PandaBaes Kleid herum. PandaBae:,,AAAAAAAHHH!!´´ iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!´´ iliyaz stand wieder auf. iliyaz:,,Und jetzt putz mich ab!´´ iliyaz packte PandaBae am Arm und ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer, wo schon einige Kübel mit lauwarmen Wasser drin standen. iliyaz:,,Das Wasser kannst du verwenden.´´ iliyaz zog seine Unterhose aus und warf sie in die Badewanne. iliyaz:,,Mach jetzt!´´ Er legte sich noch auf den Bauch auf einer Liege. PandaBae:,,Wieso?...´´ iliyaz:,,Mach es jetzt! Oder willst du, dass deinem Freund LegendRick was zustößt? Einige Leute von mir sind in Akata und könnten ihn ausschalten. Dabei ist auch einer seiner Leibwachen.´´ PandaBae machte es einfach, während sie weinte. Dabei wurde sie oft beleidigt und angetatscht. iliyaz:,,Und jetzt kratz mir den Dreck aus meinen Zähnen.´´ PandaBae:,,Ihh..´´ PandaBae tat es auch, da sie Angst hatte, dass LegendRick was zustößt, ohne zu wissen, dass er schon tot ist. iliyaz packte PandaBae wieder und zerrte sie in seine Badewanne, wo er auch schon das Wasser einschaltete und fest reinschiss. PandaBae versuchte vergeblich, sich aus iliyaz's Griff zu befreien, doch iliyaz legte sich auf ihr und misshandelte sie. PandaBae:,,HILFE!!! AAAAAAAAAHH!!!! LASS MICH LOS!!´´ iliyaz zog ihr Kleid langsam aus und wurde immer brutaler. Dabei schlug er sie auch noch und biss sie etwas. Dann pisste er, wodurch das Badewasser noch dreckiger wurde. PandaBae zappelte und wollte sich mit aller Kraft befreien, doch auch das war ohne Erfolg. Nach einigen Stunden ging iliyaz wieder raus, nahm die mittlerweile bewusstlose PandaBae am Arm und zog sie in ihre Zelle, wo sie angekettet wurde. Er ging dann raus, holte noch ihr teilweise kaputtes Kleid und warf es auf ihr. Daraufhin ging er zu einen Wachen und befahl ihn, die Tür zur Zelle zu bewachen. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer. PandaBae wachte wieder auf und wollte sich ihr Kleid wieder anziehen, doch da ihre Hände angekettet waren und die Ketten zu kurz waren, klappte es nicht. Sie weinte immernoch sehr heftig und kauerte sich aus Angst zusammen. ...Wieso muss es wieder so sein?... Wieso muss das ganze nochmal passieren?... Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich will einfach nur sterben... (PandaBae) Der Wache, der an der Tür stand, hörte das Weinen von PandaBae und öffnete langsam die Tür. Er ging rein und bückte sich. Er zog PandaBae das Kleid an und wusch sie ab. Dann gab er ihr ein Brot mit Käse und einen Wasserbeutel. Wache:,,Nimm das.. Es tut mir leid, was mit dir passiert ist, doch ich kann dir garnicht helfen.. Ein Entkommen von dieser Insel ist unmöglich.. Einmal versuchten tausende Sklaven, die hier gefangen waren, eine Flucht, doch sie scheiterten, als sie am Wasser waren. Dadurch ist das Meer um unsere Insel leicht rötlich.. Ich muss wieder zur Tür..´´ PandaBae:,,Danke...´´ Der Wache ging wieder raus und schloss die Tür. PandaBae weinte etwas, aber war ein bisschen ermuntert, da der Wache ihr ein wenig half. Sie knabberte vom Brot und trank das Wasser aus dem Wasserbeutel. Währenddessen im Thronsaal der Bergfeste... Aktus:,,Für mich war der Angriff von Itzuhido eine Kriegserklärung seitens Akatas! Ich möchte eine Volksversammlung am großen Versammlungsplatz! Es ist Krieg!´´ Ein Bote führte den Befehl aus und in einigen Stunden war vor der Bergfeste am Versammlungsplatz das halbe Volk des Aschelandes anwesend. Aktus ging auf das hohe Podest und sprach. Aktus:,,Hört zu! Ich bins, der Imperator des Aschelandes, Aktus! Durch ein altes Abkommen ist mir der Platz auf dem Thron gewährt! Ihr habt jetzt schon 20 Jahre in der Niederlage gelebt! 20 Jahre triumphierte Akata unser Land! Sie haben einen von ihnen ausgewählt, um über euer Land zu herrschen! Sie haben die Diktatur durch iliyaz ausgenutzt, um euch danach kontrollieren zu können! Sie ergriffen sich diese Gelegenheit und schnappten sich unser Land! Wir waren einst ein starkes Imperium, getränkt in unserem Stolz! Doch wir wurden geschlagen durch Intrigen und Lügen! Wir wurden von schwachen Leuten besiegt! Nehmen wir uns das, was uns zusteht! Nehmen wir uns.... DIE WELT!´´ Die Bevölkerung jubelte. Nebenbei ertönte eine emotionalere und dramatischere Version der Ascheland-Hymne. Aktus setzte seinen Helm wieder auf und ging vom Podest runter. Währenddessen in Akata beim Haus von PandaBae. Einige Männer klopften an die Tür. Doch da kam niemand. Sie legten einen Brief auf dem Boden vor der Tür und gingen wieder zurück zu Itzuhido. Bote:,,Lord Itzuhido. PandaBae ist nicht zuhause..´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh...´´ Bote:,,An der Tür klebte jedoch ein Zettel. Darauf stand, dass sie seit LegendRicks Tod im Exil lebt.. Wir legten den Todesbrief einfach vor die Tür, falls sie vielleicht doch zurückkommt..´´ Itzuhido:,,Im Exil... Offenbar belastet sein Tod sie zu sehr..´´ Die Boten gingen wieder raus. Itzuhido:,,Lillystar. Ich gehe wieder auf die Jagd...´´ Lillystar:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido weinte, aber versuchte, seine Tränen zu verstecken. Er ging aus der Hauptstadt und ritt mit seinem Pferd in die Wälder, die nahe der Stadt waren. Er fand eine Anschlagstafel mit vielen Steckbriefen von gesuchten Tieren, die in dem Wald sein sollen, riss die Steckbriefe von der Tafel und jagte all diese Tiere, um sich abzulenken von LegendRicks Verlust. Das Ascheland marschierte in Oratyrea ein. Die Oratyreaner, welche vom Angriff völlig überrascht waren, verloren die Grenzschlacht. Das Imperium drang weiter ins innere und nahm immer mehr Städte ein. Aktus nahm persönlich an einigen Schlachten teil und durch sein strategisches Geschick verlor die oratyreanische Armee an der Schlacht um Oratyrium. Oratyrea verbündete sich dann kurz darauf mit dem Wüsten-Imperium und versuchte eine weitere Großoffensive. Bei dieser Schlacht, die viel mehr einer Abschlachtung glich, wurde Oratyrea vernichtend geschlagen und anschließend annektiert. Akata und Valyria bereiteten sich auf einen Angriff vor und sicherten ihre Grenzen. Das Ascheland griff jedoch vorerst noch nicht an, was den Akatanern genug Zeit verschafft, sich eine Flotte zusammenzustellen. Nach einem Jahr der Unruhe griff das Ascheland Akata an. Sie entsendeten einige kleinere Flotten und griffen die Grenzposten an, doch die Akataner konnten sich wehren. Auch gegen Valyria wurden Angriffe geführt, doch diese scheiterten teilweise. Vaturon wurde eingenommen und auch Beryta war Angriffen ausgesetzt. Aktus plante eine Großoffensive gegen Akata und stellte sich eine riesige Flotte zusammen. Die akatanischen Truppen wehrten sich gegen die Invasoren und breiteten ihr Land aus. Ihre Entschlossenheit führt sie immer weiter. Das Ascheland und Akata scheinen gleichstark zu sein. Etyria kämpfte wie Valyria aktiv für Akata. Sie gründeten die Teravus-Allianz, um das Ascheland ein für allemal zu besiegen und den zukünftigen Frieden zu gewähren. Itzuhido trainierte seine Kampffähigkeiten und konnte sich auch mit Aktus messen, wenn es um Strategie ging. Doch sie trafen sich nicht mehr persönlich. Night, der Admiral der Vyvern-Angriffsflotte, eroberte an einem Tag mehrere Städte und mit ihn scheinte Akata dem Sieg doch näher zu sein. Doch die Folgen des Krieges sind dramatisch. Viele Leute verloren ihre Heimat und ihre Familien. Städte brannten ab und beide Länder waren auf der anderen Seite gefürchtet. Und ein Ende des Krieges ist nicht in Sicht... '' ''Tiefe Finsternis ''In diesem Jahr litt auch PandaBae sehr. Sie erlitt Qualen unter iliyaz, wurde oft misshandelt, gezwungen, seinen Dreck wegzuwischen, musste ihn Essen machen und für ihn arbeiten. Sie hatte kaum Chancen zur Flucht und war wehrlos gegenüber iliyaz, der sie nur ausbeutete und unterdrückte. Ihr Wille war schon gebrochen und ihre Hoffnungen nach Freiheit ebenso. Sie weinte viel und erholte sich kaum. Einzig der Torwache, der PandaBaes Zelle bewachte, stand zu ihr, doch er wurde hingerichtet und ersetzt. '' Es war schon 11:00 auf der Schwarzberginsel. PandaBae saß in ihrer Zelle und war ängstlich. Sie träumte von ihrer alten Zeit mit LegendRick und weinte umso mehr. iliyaz öffnete die Tür. iliyaz:,,Jetzt geh und wasch meine Unterhose aus!´´ PandaBae:,,Lass mich einfach! Geh weg.. Ich hasse dich!..´´ iliyaz:,,Wenn das so ist..´´ iliyaz öffnete die Handschellen und schubste PandaBae auf den kalten Boden. Er riss ihr das Kleid vom Leib und legte sich auf ihr drauf. Er zog seine Unterhose aus und begann, PandaBae überall anzufassen. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber schaffte es nicht. Sie war iliyaz schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er vergewaltigte sie immer härter und härter, wobei er auch seine dreckige Unterhose auf sie rumschmierte und mit seinem Hintern, während er kackte, auf sie rumrieb. Dabei schlug er sie auch noch und beleidigte sie. Er drückte seine Kacke auf PandaBaes Gesicht, sodass sie versehentlich etwas davon runterschluckte. PandaBae weinte und schrie heftig. iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!´´ PandaBae:,,AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!´´ iliyaz wurde immer brutaler und ekliger und stellte die schlimmsten vorstellbaren Sachen mit ihr an. Er kratzte sie auch und drückte seine Kacke auf die offenen Wunden. Die brutale Vergewaltigung ging 8 Stunden lang, bis PandaBae ruhig wurde. Sie konnte kaum noch richtig reden, war schwer verletzt und bewegte sich kaum noch, so schwach war sie. PandaBae:,,Ja.... D.... Du.... Ha.... *hust*.... gewonnen...´´ iliyaz:,,Ich mach immernoch weiter!´´ iliyaz vergewaligte PandaBae noch viel härter. ...Ich schaff es nicht mehr... Es ist aus.... Wieso musste das passieren?... War es... Nein... (PandaBae) PandaBae ronn noch eine Träne runter. Sie tropfte auf den Boden. Der Tropfen schimmerte golden und sie bekam eine Vision. In der Vision sah sie das Himmelreich, an dem tote hinkommen. Wenige Minuten später hörte PandaBae mit dem Atmen auf. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam. Sie erlag an den Verletzungen, den Blutvergiftungen und der Erschöpfung. iliyaz machte noch ein wenig weiter, aber merkte dann, dass PandaBae tot ist. Er stand auf und kackte auf ihre Leiche. iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DU BIST TOT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA ENDLICH!!! WACHEN! BRINGT DIE LEICHE AUF EIN BOOT! ICH KOMME MIT!´´ Einige Wachen kamen, nahmen PandaBaes Leiche und trugen sie zu einem Boot. Sie banden ihre Leiche darauf und ketteten das Boot an einem Fisch, dessen Gedanken kontrolliert werden, an. iliyaz:,,Lasst das Boot zu der südlichen Meeresbasis von Akata schwimmen! Itzuhido soll vom Tod von PandaBae erfahren!´´ Magier:,,Verstanden!´´ Der Magier veränderte die Gedanken des Fisches so, dass er zur südlichen Meeresbasis schwamm. Währenddessen in Livearon... Meli:,,Die Ascheland-Angriffsflotte nähert sich unseren Grenzen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir zerschlagen sie und werden somit die letzte große Macht des Aschelandes besiegen. Wenn wir siegen, dann wär uns der Sieg am Ende schon sicher. Die Vyvern-Flotte kommt ebenfalls mit.´´ Lillystar:,,Ich führe den stählernen Falken.´´ Itzuhido:,,Und ich führe den Lichtverdunkler.´´ '''Der Lichtverdunkler ist ein gigantisches Luftschiff. Es besteht aus einem großen länglichen Felsen, worauf eine Festung gebaut wurde. Es hat auch große Segeln, die es einklappen kann und schwebt durch Magie. Es gilt als das persönliche Flaggschiff von Itzuhido und ist auf der Welt einzigartig und gilt auch als eines der stärksten Luftschiffe in der Geschichte von Teravus. Night:,,Meine Flotte wär startklar.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich richte jetzt meine Flotte.´´ Itzuhido ging auf den Lichtverdunkler. Lillystar und Meli gingen in einen Leichtkreuzer. Die Schiffe hoben, nachdem einmal die akatanische Hymne abgespielt wurde, ab und flogen in Richtung östliches Grenzland. Die Bevölkerung jubelte ihnen zu. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ich möchte wieder vorne fliegen. Mein Schiff ist am widerstandsfähigsten und sollte das Hauptziel der Feinde sein. Ihr werdet mein Schiff mit direkter Feuerkraft unterstützen. In der Schlacht habe ich volle Kontrolle über die gesamte akatanische Flotte.´´ Night (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Lillystar (Funk):,,In Ordnung!´´ Meli (Funk):,,Ich denke, diese Schlacht werden wir gewinnen. Es sind glaube ich nur ein paar Schiffe mehr als unsere.´´ Sie trafen direkt an der Grenze aufeinander. Es wurde bei beiden Seiten gleich das Feuer eröffnet. Einige Ascheland-Schiffe flogen vor. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Panzerschiffe im Anflug. Ballert sie runter!´´ Die akatanischen Schiffe konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf die Panzerschiffe, die schnell einstürzten. Währenddessen an der Brücke der Todbringer.. Aktus:,,Die Akataner sind ganz schön gerissen. Und wenn sie auch noch den Lichtverdunkler haben... Ich habe viel vom Schiff gehört und hier sehe ich es zum ersten Mal...´´ Leibwache:,,Aktus! Der Lichtverdunkler rammte gerade eines der vier Hauptschiffe! Es befindet sich neben uns!´´ Aktus:,,Aktiviert die Magieschilde auf der rechten Seite!´´ Währenddessen wieder bei Itzuhido.. Itzuhido (Funk):,,Sie haben ihre Gesamtschilde auf der rechten Seite. Die Brücke ist frei! Wir zerstören die Todbringer!´´ Night (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Der Lichtverdunkler befand sich neben der Todbringer. Die Todbringer hatte ihre Schilde auf der rechten Seite aktiviert, damit sie nicht durch das Sperrfeuer des Lichtverdunklers untergeht. Die Vyvern-Flotte greift die Brücke an, doch durchdringt die Panzerungen nicht. Die Lichtverdunkler bricht das Sperrfeuer auf die Todbringer ab und zerstörte ein anderes Hauptschiff des Aschelandes. Aktus lässt das Feuer auf die Vyvern-Flotte eröffnen. Itzuhido, der auf den Lichtverdunkler war, müsste die Todbringer abschießen, um Night, der technologisch unterlegen war, zu beschützen... Itzuhido (Funk):,,DIE VYVERNFLOTTE WIRD ANGEGRIFFEN!´´ Itzuhido sah, wie sich einige Ascheland-Schiffe durchkämpfen konnten. Itzuhido (Funk):,,FEINDE DRINGEN EIN! JETZT GEHT ES UM ALLES ODER NICHTS! DER LICHTVERDUNKLER SOLL DIE T...´´ Itzuhido wurde durch das laute Klingeln eines anderen Funkgeräts unterbrochen, sowie durch einen Wachen. Wache:,,Führt den Befehl jetzt aus. Ihr seit dem Sieg so nahe!´´ Itzuhido drückte auf den Funk. Tatocat:,,Wir haben an der Meeresbasis im Süden die Leiche von PandaBae gefunden und einen Brief, auf dem steht, dass iliyaz sie umgebracht habe. Ich wiederhole. PandaBae starb durch iliyaz's Hand. Beweis: Es ist iliyaz's Handschrift auf dem Brief.´´ Itzuhido war sichtlich geschockt. Er wollte gerade den letzten Befehl geben, doch er wurde starr vor Schock. ...Nein.... NEIN!!... Panda war also nie im Exil, sondern.... Wir wurden getäuscht?!.... Nein... Das.... kann nicht wahr sein... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido weinte um PandaBae und ging schnell aus der Brücke des Lichtverdunklers. Er stieg in ein kleineres Luftschiff und flog damit unerkannt aus dem Schlachtfeld. Er sah noch, wie die Todbringer die Vyvern-Flotte auslöschte und daraufhin der Lichtverdunkler schwer getroffen wurde und einstürzte. ...Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Wieso wurden wir alle getäuscht... Ich schwöre... Ich werde iliyaz auslöschen... Auch wenn es das letzte ist.. was ich tun werde... (Itzuhido) Er landete in einem Dorf, nahm sich ein Auto und fuhr durch Akata. Itzuhido ließ aus Schuldgefühlen, da er PandaBae nicht beschützen konnte, seine Flotte im Stich. Die Ascheland-Angriffsflotte besiegte nach einer verheerenden Schlacht, in der beide Seiten alles gaben, die akatanische Flotte. Sie flogen weiter ins Landesinnere und eroberten nach und nach Landflächen von Akata. Itzuhido, der von seiner Trauer, seinen Schuldgefühlen und seinem Hass überwältigt wurde, ging ins Exil und versteckte sich in den Wäldern des Felssäulengebiets. Nach einigen Tagen überfiel das Ascheland auch Livearon. Lillystar10, welche als einzigste Kommandantin die Entscheidungsschlacht überlebte, versuchte, Livearon zu verteidigen und in der Schlacht wurde die Stadt teilweise zerstört. Lillystar gab alles, was sie hatte, doch gegen die imperiale Übermacht konnte sie kaum was ausrichten. Am Ende der Schlacht um Livearon stand Aktus im Thronsaal und hisste die Flagge des Aschelandes. Daraufhin verkündete er Akata als besiegt. Die Bewohner der Stadt wurden großteils aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben oder entrechtet, wenn sie halt in der Schlacht nicht getötet wurden. Livearon wurde zu einer militärischen Bastion gegen Angriffe der valyrianischen Allianz und gegen Akataner, die versuchten, ihr Land noch zurückzuerobern. Aktus erklärte das akatanische Gebiet, was nach der Eroberung Livearons, die 5 Tage dauerte, zur Ascheland-Provinz Valtea. Letzte 4 Stunden vor der Niederlage Akatas... Lillystar:,,Die Imperialen schicken Panzer!´´ Soldat:,,Das würde unseren letzten Wall brechen!´´ Lillystar:,,Wenn sie diesen Wall brechen, dann wäre auch der Nordteil Livearons unter ihrer Kontrolle!´´ Lillystar ging aus der Deckung und erschoss einige feindliche Soldaten, als die Mauer von Panzerschüssen durchbrochen wurde. Sie lief auf die Panzer zu, nahm eine Granate, sprang, kurz bevor sie getroffen wurde, nach hinauf und warf die Granate durch den Schlitz, durchdem der Fahrer durchschaute, worauf er dann starb. Sie wich einigen Panzerschüssen aus, landete auf einen anderen Panzer, streckte ihre Hand durch den Schlitz und steuerte die Kanone um, sodass sie den dritten Panzer zerstörte. Sie erstach dann den Fahrer des zweiten Panzers. Lillystar:,,Die Panzer sind fertig!´´ Soldat:,,Gut!´´ Lillystar:,,Ein Luftschiff kommt!´´ Das Luftschiff bombardierte sofort den letzten Kommandoposten von Akata, ehe Lillystar reagieren konnte. Sie überlebte gerade noch, aber wurde von Feinden umzingelt. Sie versuchte, sich freizukämpfen, doch sie wurde betäubt und gefangengenommen. Währenddessen im Thronsaal von Akata... Ein Bote ging zu Aktus, der auf den Thron saß. Bote:,,Auch die letzte Hochburg fiel.´´ Aktus:,,Gut. Jetzt ist Livearon, das Herz von Akata, in unserer Kontrolle!´´ Der Bote ging dann wieder raus. Währenddessen bei Itzuhido... Er sprang von Baum zu Baum. Immernoch von seiner Trauer zerfressen, verlor er wieder die Kontrolle über sich und stolperte im Sprung über einen Ast, worauf er hart auf den Boden flog. ...Wieso bin ich nur zu schwach... Ich konnte PandaBae nicht einmal beschützen... Sie starb und wir merkten es nicht... Verdammt!... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stand auf und schlug gegen einen der Bäume. Itzuhido:,,Verdammt!´´ Er weinte und schlug so oft mit der Faust auf die Rinde, bis sie blutete. Itzuhido:,,Wieso konnte ich sie nicht beschützen!?´´ Er ging langsam durch den Wald und ging zu seinem Auto zurück. Er stieg ein und fuhr langsam in Richtung Oratyrea. ...Ich sollte nicht aufgeben... Ich sollte stark bleiben.... Genau das wollte PandaBae... Ich soll stark bleiben... Wahrscheinlich wird sie vom Himmelreich auf mich schauen... Ich darf nicht schwach sein... Ich darf sie jetzt auch nicht noch enttäuschen... Ihr innigster Wunsch war es... dass.... die Welt... frei sein wird... Kein Krieg.... Kein Leid und so...Ich werde in der Wüste trainieren... bis ich eines Tages so stark werde... stark genug... um sie zu rächen... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido weinte immernoch. Plötzlich kamen die Nachrichten durch den Funk des Autos. Moderator:,,Hallo, liebe Bewohner Aka.... ehm ich meine des Aschelands! Die Hauptstadt Akatas, Livearon, wurde in einer Schlacht, die 5 Tage dauerte, eingenommen und somit wurde das Ende Akatas eingeläutet. Eine Hochkultur, ein stolzes Königreich... fand heute in der Früh ihr Ende. Ascheland-Flaggen wehen dort, wo es früher die akatanischen Flaggen taten.´´ Itzuhido:,,VERDAMMT!´´ Itzuhido schlug auf den Lautsprecher, der im Auto war. Er machte einen großen Bogen um Livearon, als er sah, dass Ascheland-Soldaten die Straßen zu Livearon blockierten. Er fuhr sehr schnell und kam dann nach 12 Tagen in der oratyreanischen Wüste an. Er stieg aus seinem Auto aus und ging zu Fuß weiter durch die Dünen, während der Wind ihn entgegenwehte. ...Hier werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben... Als Strafe, weil ich PandaBae nicht beschützen konnte und weil ich... mein Land im Stich gelassen habe... (Itzuhido) Er schaute über die Wüstenlandschaften und ging dann weiter, als die Sonne unterging und hinter dem Horizont der endlos scheinenden Wüste verschwand. Währenddessen im Thronsaal Livearons... Lillystar:,,Lasst mich los!´´ Wache:,,Nein.´´ Aktus:,,Sei ruhig. Du willst meine Klinge nicht in dein Gesicht haben. Oder?´´ Lillystar:,,Ehm... Nein..´´ Die Tür des Thronsaals öffnete sich. iliyaz ging mit einigen Wachen hinein. Lillystar erschrak, als er ihn sah. ...Nein... Er ist noch am Leben... (Lillystar) Sie bekam Angst und versuchte, sich loszureißen, was aber nicht klappte. iliyaz fasste sie an und wollte ihr das Kleid ausziehen, als er einen Schmerz am Rücken spürte. Aktus durchbohrte iliyaz mit seiner Klinge. Aktus:,,Ich bin Imperator des Aschelandes und lasse mich nicht von einen elenden Diktator, der den Stolz des Imperiums beschmutzte, führen.´´ iliyaz:,,Abe.. Aber.... Du bist am Leben... um... mir zu dienen.. Das kann doch nicht sein...´´ Aktus zog die Klinge aus iliyaz heraus. iliyaz fiel um. iliyaz:,,AAARRGHHH!!! Ich bin der rechtmäßige Imperator des Aschelandes... Ich bin immernoch dein Vorgesetzter und dir ist die ewige Treue zu mir verpflichtet!...´´ Aktus:,,Kein falscher König hat sich meine Treue verdient. Du bist ebenso ein schwacher erbärmlicher Feigling wie die Akataner. Du bist eine Enttäuschung für deine Dynastie und eine Enttäuschung für das Imperium!´´ Aktus durchbohrte mit seinem Schwert noch iliyaz's Herz und tötete ihn somit endgültig. ...Endlich.. Nun fehlt mir nur noch der Nordwestteil der Welt und ich habe das erreicht, für was mein Imperium ewig kämpfte.. (Aktus) Aktus:,,Oh. Ich habe es ja fast vergessen. Bringt Lillystar im Zellentrakt IV des Palastes! Sie soll dort verrotten, wie die anderen Kriegsgefangenen.´´ Wache:,,Verstanden!´´ ...Puh.. Das war aber mal Glück.. Gefangen zu sein ist jedenfalls besser, als von iliyaz vergewaltigt zu werden.. (Lillystar) Die Wachen brachten sie in ihre Zelle. Aktus ging zum Thron und setzte sich nieder. Aufstieg des Feuervogels Es vergingen 8 Jahre. Das Ascheland eroberte noch die letzten Teile Akatas. Nur noch die Sahiki-Hochburg kann sich wehren. Sie verbündeten sich gezwungenermaßen mit Valyria, um mehr Ausrüstung zu bekommen, doch der Stolz als Akataner blieb ihnen. Etyria und Beryta wurden annektiert. Beryta ergab sich, während Etyria so lange kämpfte bis zum letzten Soldaten. Auch Valyrias Ende ist nah, da das Imperium ihnen technologisch und zahlenmäßig weit überlegen sind. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die valyrianische Allianz im Bürgerkrieg zerfiel, da sich die Bewohner nicht einig waren, ob das Land entweder kapitulieren soll, oder doch kämpfen soll. Das Ascheland nutzte die Gelegenheit und fiel in das Land ein. Sie zwangen deren Kanzler zur Kapitulation und somit war auch das letzte Land unter der Macht des Aschelandes. Der Krieg endete mit der Herrschaft des Aschelandes über die Welt. Itzuhido, der zu dieser Zeit im Exil lebte, da seine Schuldgefühle zu stark waren, trainierte weiter seine Kampffähigkeiten. Er hüllte sich in einem roten Umhang und war von da an als der Wüstenschlächter bekannt und erlangte dadurch große Berühmtheit, wovon er aber kaum was merkte. Aktus sah in den Wüstenschlächter lediglich einen Wilden und interessierte sich nicht für ihn, weshalb er niemanden schickte, um ihn zu töten, da er sich auch nur da aufhielt, wo keine Ascheland-Dörfer waren. Lillystar war diese Jahre gefangen, doch sie verlor nie die Hoffnung an die Freiheit. Sie wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, auszubrechen. Die Herrschaft von Aktus wurde nach dem Krieg 'stille Zeit' genannt. Aufstände wurden erbarmungslos niedergeschlagen und die Bürger der annektierten Staaten hatten weniger Rechte als Bürger des Aschelandes. Doch der Krieg war zu Ende.... Währenddessen im Zellentrakt IV... ...Bankett des Konsuls von Valtea... Es sind hier deutlich weniger Wachen stationiert.. Heute beginnt der Ausbruch... (Lillystar) Lillystar:,,Hey, Wache!´´ Wache:,,Was?´´ Lillystar:,,Kannst du mal in meine Zelle kommen? Ich gebe dir da noch nen Dolch. Du weißt ja... Gefangene dürfen keine Waffen haben. Oder?´´ Wache:,,In den 8 Jahren hast du nichts angestellt.´´ Lillystar:,,Sind sie sich da sicher? Ich könnte jemanden von euch, wenn er mir Essen bringt, einfach niederstechen. Nehmen sie den Dolch.´´ Wache:,,Na gut.´´ Der Wache öffnete das Gitter und ging rein. Lillystar stach den Wachen in den Hals und rannte aus der Zelle hinaus. Sie rannte durch die Gänge und schlich sich an Wachen vorbei. Sie kam dann an einem Balkon an. Einige Wachen bemerkten sie jedoch und trieben sie ans Geländer. Lillystar schaute nach runter. Es ging tief runter, und doch sprang sie. Lillystar landete in einem Container, wo das Gewand der Wachen drin lag, kletterte raus und lief dann durch die Gänge, die um den Palast führten, weiter. Sie kletterte dann ein Gatter, was den Angestelltenbereich von einem großen Park trennte, hoch und rannte durch den Park. ...Dass heute das Bankett ist, erleichtert mir die Flucht so ziemlich. Keine Wachen hier.´´ Lillystar sprang auf die Bäume und sprang von Baum zu Baum. Bei den Sprüngen sprintete sie auch. Später kam sie dann am Ende des Parks an und lief den hohen Zaun hinauf. Sie hielt sich dann an den Spitzen des Zauns fest und schleuderte sich über den Zaun. Dann lief sie durch den Vorplatz des Palastes, aber wurde jedoch von den Wachen bemerkt. Lillystar sprang auf ein gepanzertes Motorrad und fuhr los. Sie entkam aus dem Vorplatz, wurde jedoch verfolgt. Die Verfolger schossen mit Maschinengewehren auf Lillystar, doch sie wusste sich zu wehren. Lillystar drehte um, wich einigen Schüssen aus und schlitzte einen der Wachen seinen offenstehenden Hals auf. Der andere Wache wollte gerade umdrehen, doch fuhr gegen einen Baum. der auf der Linie in der Mitte der Straße stand. Lillystar drehte wieder um und fuhr aus Livearon. ...Offenbar haben sie die Stadt ein wenig ausgebaut... Oh scheiße... Da ist ein Grenzposten.. (Lillystar) Lillystar bremste vor den Stadtgrenzposten. Torwache:,,Zeigen sie euren Ausweis. Nur Ascheland-Bürger dürfen durch.´´ Lillystar:,,Ähm...´´ Sie drückte auf die Gaspedale und fuhr einfach durch das Stadttor. Lillystar fuhr quer durch Akata und stoppte im alten Hauptquartier der Dunkelstahllegion, was nun leerstand. Sie sah die zwei Katanas von Itzuhido, die noch am Boden lagen und nahm sie. ...Offenbar hat er die vergessen.. (Lillystar) Sie ging ins Hauptquartier und schaute sich um. Als sie im Wohnzimmer war, schaltete sie den riesigen Flachbildfernseher an und hörte sich die Nachrichten an. Moderator:,,Bereits 3 Jahre ist es her, seitdem das Ascheland regiert. Heute wurde im großen Speisesaal Livearons ein Bankett abgehalten, bei dem sogar Lord Aktus dabei war. Außerdem wurde der Wüstenschlächter für UNSÄGLICHE 10.000.000.000 GOLD als Jagdziel festgelegt! Ihr findet ihn in der Wüste Oratyreas! Er hält sich meist im unbewohnten Gebiet auf. Sein Aussehen: Nicht viel ist über ihn bekannt. Er trägt jedenfalls eine lange rote Robe. Wenn sie ihn finden, kriegen sie dieses Gold und wären steinreich! Außerdem würden sie, falls sie kein Ascheland-Bürger sind, den Bürgerpass kriegen VIEL SPAß AUF DER JAGD!´´ Lillystar schaltete den Fernseher aus. ...Der Wüstenschlächter... Ich werde ihn erlegen und dann könnte ich unerkannt im Ascheland leben.. (Lillystar) Sie ging aus dem Hauptquartier, stieg auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr nach Oratyrea. Nach 10 Tagen kam sie in der Wüste an. Sie fuhr in ein kleines Dorf, das hauptsächlich von Kopfgeldjägern besucht wird, parkte vor der Taverne und ging rein. ...Da sind aber viele... Mal die Anschlagstafel ansehen.. (Lillystar) Erlegung des legendären Wüstenschlächters bringt denjenigen, der es geschafft hatte, 10.000.000.000 Gold ein! Ihr könnt mich im Dorf Vaktesja finden. Ich bin Ladenbetreiber im Waffenladen! Lillystar ging zu einem zufälligen Kopfgeldjäger. Lillystar:,,Wo sind wir hier?´´ Kopfgeldjäger:,,Du bist also neu hier. Bestimmt keine Kopfgeldjägerin der Wüste. Aber da ich mal so nett bin, sage ich es dir. Das hier ist Vaktejsa.´´ Lillystar:,,Danke.´´ Lillystar ging raus und suchte nach den Waffenladen. Sie fand ihn dann und ging zum Betreiber des Waffenladens. Er hebte gerade einige Boxen hinauf. Lillystar:,,Hallo. Ich nehme den Auftrag des Wüstenschlächters an.´´ Otyn:,,Ich bin Otyn. Und ihr? Oh, schon wieder jemand, der den Wüstenschlächter jagen will. Ihr wisst schon, dass er nicht nur Tiere jagt, sondern auch Menschen angreift, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt?´´ Lillystar:,,Ich bin eine Ritterin und war mal Mitglied der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Otyn:,,Ahahahahahaha... Viel Glück dabei, Träumerin!´´ Lillystar:,,Wenn ich dir seinen Kopf bringe, dann wirst du merken, dass ich Mitglied der Dunkelstahllegion war.´´ Sie ging raus und fuhr mit ihren Motorrad ins unbewohnte Wüstengebiet, was sich nördlich vom Dorf befindet. ...Also er greift auch Menschen an, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt... Ich steige mal vom Motorrad und geh zu Fuß weiter... (Lillystar) Lillystar stieg vom Motorrad und stapfte durch die Wüste in der sengenden Hitze. Nach einigen Stunden wurde es schon dünkler. Sie war an den Felsgebieten der Wüste und sah einige langhälsige Rehe. Sie fielen nacheinander um. ...Ich sollte mich verstecken. Es kann der Schlächter sein.. (Lillystar) Lillystar versteckte sich hinter einen Felsen. Sie schaute dann raus und sah, wie ein Mann da stand. Er trug einen roten langen Umhang mit roter Kapuze und hielt in seiner Hand zwei blutige Schwerter. Lillystar nahm die zwei Schattenkatanas und stand auf. Sie ging aus dem Versteck, nachdem sie sich die Kapuze aufzog, da es sehr windig war. Der Wüstenschlächter richtete seine Klinge auf Lillystar und begab sich in Kampfposition. Dabei bückte er sich und hielt seine Schwerter so, dass es so aussah, als würde ein Vogel starten wollen. ...Diese Kampfposition kenn ich doch... Und er hält auch die Schwerter gleich wie... Itzuhido... (Lillystar) Der Wüstenschlächter ging auf Lillystar los. Lillystar wehrte die Schläge ab. ...Wie er zuschlägt... Ein Wilder könnte niemals so perfekt und schnell zuschlagen... (Lillystar) Der Wüstenschlächter schlug Lillystar die Schwerter aus der Hand und trat sie nach hinten. Lillystar stand auf und trat den Wüstenschlächter auf die Brust. Lillystar nahm ihre Klingen und wollte den Wüstenschlächter gerade abstechen, als sie sein Gesicht sah. ...Oh Gott... Das ist ja... Itzuhido!.... Also ist er... der Wüstenschlächter... (Lillystar) Lillystar brach den Todesstoß ab. Itzuhido:,,Wieso denn beendest du den Angriff? Du hättest mich leicht töten können.´´ Lillystar zog ihre Kapuze runter. Itzuhido:,,Lillystar?!...´´ Itzuhido stand auf. Lillystar:,,Ich dachte, du seist tot..´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein.. Ich... ich lebe seit einer langen Zeit hier. Wie viele Jahre vergingen, seitdem ich verschwand?´´ Lillystar:,,8 Jahre... Vor 3 Jahren erlangte das Ascheland die Weltherrschaft..´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh..´´ Lillystar:,,Wir könnten gemeinsam gegen das Ascheland vorgehen und die Welt befreien!´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein... Ich habe versagt.. Ich konnte PandaBae nicht retten.. Und ich habe euch in Stich gelassen, als ihr mich am meisten gebraucht hattet!... Da ist es schon ein Wunder, dass du mich überhaupt verschont hast oder mit mir sprichst..´´ Lillystar:,,Wir alle konnten nicht ahnen, was mit PandaBae passierte.. Wir hatten halt Verräter, die uns täuschten...´´ Itzuhido:,,ICH HÄTTE SIE ABER BESCHÜTZEN SOLLEN!!´´ Lillystar:,,Ich verstehe es, aber es wäre nicht möglich gewesen, da wir ja nicht mal wissen, wo sie war..´´ Itzuhido:,,Und dieser elende Bastard iliyaz lebt wahrscheinlich im Palast und lacht über uns!...´´ Lillystar:,,Aktus hat iliyaz ermordet. Aktus ist der Herrscher der Welt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Aber das ändert nichts!´´ Lillystar:,,Außerdem kann ich ja nachvollziehen, dass du unsere Flotte verlassen hast. Wir entdeckten eine Schwachstelle in unserem Plan und wären trotzdem niedergemäht worden, selbst wenn du die Todbringer hättest ausschalten können. Wir wurden von einem Flottenkommandant verraten und wir hätten so oder so verloren, egal, ob Aktus tot ist oder nicht. Wär er tot, wär iliyaz wahrscheinlich wieder der Herrscher...´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh..´´ Lillystar:,,Es ist verdammt nochmal nicht deine Schuld! Verkriech dich nicht ins Exil! Du musst kämpfen! Genau das hat PandaBae so gewollt! Genau das wollte LegendRick von dir!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich war trainieren für einen Kampf gegen Aktus.´´ Lillystar:,,Mach dir nichts vor. Nutze keinen falschen Vorwand für dein Exil! Jetzt musst du kämpfen! JETZT!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok..´´ Lillystar:,,Jetzt gehen wir nach Vaktejsa und fahren mit meinem Bike nach Livearon! Wir müssen die Stadt zurückerobern!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja... Das wäre jetzt noch die einzig richtige Wahl...´´ Itzuhido weinte etwas. ...Nein... Ich werde nicht aufgeben... Lillystar hat recht... Ich soll mich nicht von unnötigen Schuldgefühlen leiten lassen... Ich soll nach vorne schauen und mich nicht von falschen Vorstellungen der Vergangenheit leiten lassen... (Itzuhido) Das Licht des Feuervogels Lillystar und Itzuhido gingen ins Dorf Vaktejsa. Sie gingen zum Bike. Die Kopfgeldjäger staunten wegen Itzuhido als Wüstenschlächter. Otyn kam raus und sah ebenfalls den Wüstenschlächter, wie er mit Lillystar das Bike startklar machten. Otyn:,,Was?! Was sucht der Wüstenschlächter hier!´´ Lillystar:,,Er ist keine wilde Kreatur, die nur tötet. Er ist Itzuhido, ein guter Freund von mir.´´ Otyn:,,Was?!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Ich werde jetzt Akata befreien.´´ Itzuhido stieg aufs Bike hinter Lillystar und die beiden fuhren los. Nach 10 Tagen kamen sie in Akata an. Sie fuhren durch das Stadttor und bremsten vor dem Palast-Vorplatz. Sie stiegen vom Bike und schauten nach hinauf. Itzuhido:,,Ich werde Aktus bekämpfen. Du wirst dich um die Wachen kümmern.´´ Lillystar:,,Verstanden!´´ Itzuhido sprang auf die Palastwände und kletterte hinauf. Währenddessen im Thronsaal des Palastes... Aktus:,,Ihr seit endlich wieder angekommen. Wie war es?´´ Soldat:,,Wir haben die Schwarzberginsel erfolgreich bombardiert. Sie wehrten sich mit allem, was sie haben. Wir konnten auch herausfinden, wieso sie so hart kämpften und nicht mal um einen Rückzieher nachdachten. Sie scheinen irgendwas beschützt zu haben. Es scheint diese uralte Karte gewesen zu sein..´´ Der Soldat überreichte Aktus diese Karte. Aktus rollte sie auf. ...Diese Schrift kenn ich nicht, trotzdem versteh ich sie... (Aktus) Null... Tag der Geburt. Tag des Ursprungs. Tag des Lichts. Tag des Anfangs. Geboren ist unser Land. Geboren ist Teravus. Im Krieg der Götter. Spero ist gefallen im Kampf gegen Hades. Doch das Schild des Cerberus hält ihn fern. Im Kampfe entstand das heilige Reich. Im Kampfe entstand Teravus. Eine Million Jahre soll das Land halten. Bis die dunkle Zeit kommt. Bis die Endzeit kommt. Bis der schwarze Tag kommt. Der Tag Million. Der Tag des Todes. Der Tag des Finales. Der Tag der Dunkelheit. Der Tag des Endes. ...Was soll das bedeuten?... Unsere Welt sollte nur eine Million Jahre halten?... (Aktus) Aktus:,,Moment mal... Wenn der Krieg ungefähr mehrere hunderttausend Jahre nach dem kalendarischen Eintrag unserer Entstehung, wie es im Tempel der Ahnen geschrieben stand, stattfand.. Das wollten die Bewohner der Schwarzberginsel also.. Sie wollten es geheimhalten..´´ Aktus stand auf. Er drehte die Karte, auf der Teravus gezeichnet war, um und fand noch einen Text. Auserwählten. Diener der Ätaerne. Lenken das Land und bereiten uns auf das Ende vor. Der Kristall. Werkzeug der Macht. Wenn er in Splitter fällt, so wird 29 Jahre danach die Welt in Splitter fallen. Die Auserwählten. Einst unsere Werkzeuge. Seit Voltrun nun freie Leute. Abtrünnige. Sie rissen sich vom Willen der Ätaerne los. Aktus:,,29 Jahre, nachdem der Kristall zerbrach.... Sein Bruch wurde doch am Tage der Niederlage iliyaz' verkündet. Und der Tag ist 29 Jahre her.. Dann müsste das Ende.... Oh nein...´´ Das Fenster hinter Aktus krachte ein und Itzuhido trat ihn im Sprungangriff vom Thronpodest runter. Itzuhido:,,Ich werde dich auslöschen und LegendRick rächen!´´ Aktus:,,Du.. lebst noch?.. Dann werde ich es beenden!´´ Aktus zog sich seinen Helm, der am Tisch, auf dem er Flog, stand und zog ihn sich an. Er zog seine Klinge und ging auf Itzuhido los. Itzuhido kämpfte mit dem Schwert der Könige. Es war ein erbittertes Duell. Aktus gewann dann aber die Überhand und drängte Itzuhido auf die Wand. Itzuhido sprang hinauf vor dem Thron. Aktus sprang ebenfalls hinauf und wollte Itzuhido mit einem Schnitt umbringen, doch Itzuhido sprang auf den Thron und dann sprang er aus dem Palast. Er sprang dann auf die Türme. Aktus tat es ihn gleich und die beiden verfolgten sich über die Türme und Dächer des Palastes. Ab und zu kämpften sie auch. Als die beiden in der Luft waren und auf den nächsten Turm zusprangen, konnte Aktus Itzuhido treffen. Itzuhido parierte den Schlag zwar, aber wurde durchs Turmfenster geschleudert. Aktus flog ebenfalls durchs Turmfenster und wollte Itzuhido erwischen, doch Itzuhido flog aus den anderen Fenster hinaus. Itzuhido flog in die Tiefe. Aktus sprang ihn hinterher und wollte Itzuhido den Todesstoß per Sturzflugangriff verschaffen. Itzuhido, der 30 Meter von Aktus entfernt war, aktivierte einen Zauber, bei dem er 5 Meter lange Steinschwerter beschwor. Die magischen Steinschwerter drehten sich schnell um ihn. Sturz des Feuervogels ...Er beherrscht die Kraft des Kristalls.. Er ist der letzte Auserwählte... (Aktus) Itzuhidos Steinschwerter hörten auf zu drehen. Itzuhido schleuderte die Steinschwerter auf Aktus. Aktus weichte den ersten 5 Steinschwertern aus, doch dann wurde er getroffen. Aktus verlor durch die Wucht die Klinge aus der Hand und wurde schwer verletzt, doch er gab nicht auf. Aktus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. ..Jetzt werde ich LegendRick rächen... Nach all den Jahren.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido schwebte durch seine Magie und traf Aktus mit seinem Schwert so schnell und hart in den Bauch, dass seine Rüstung aufbrach. Dabei brüllte Itzuhido auch. Itzuhido:,,DAS IST FÜR LEGENDRICK!!´´ Itzuhido zog die Klinge hinaus und schlug mehrmals mit der Klinge auf Aktus ein. Aktus's Rüstung fällt immer mehr ab und er wurde zerstückelt. Itzuhido:,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!´´ Aktus:,,AARRGHH!!´´ Der Himmel färbte sich in ein tiefes Rot und die Luft wurde viel kälter. Noch bevor Aktus was sagen konnte, starb er. Itzuhido zog erneut seine Klinge aus Aktus und sah, wie seine Leiche runterfiel auf eines der Dächer des Palastes. ...Der Himmel ist rot... (Itzuhido) Der Wind wurde viel stärker, sodass die Flaggen des Aschelandes, die am Palast hingen, teilweise weggerissen wurden. Es wurde dunkler, sodass die automatischen Nachtlichter der Stadt sich einschalteten. Itzuhido verlor seine magischen Kräfte und fiel ebenfalls runter. ...Diesen Sturz könnte ich nicht mehr überleben... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido weinte etwas, da er Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Er fiel in die Tiefe. Lillystar sah das jedoch, sprang auf einen der Palastwände, sprang dann nochmal und fing Itzuhido, worauf sie dann am Boden landete. Sie waren nun wieder am Vorplatz des Palastes. Wolken türmten sich am Himmel auf. Sie kreisten sich schnell, sodass in der Luft ein Tornado war. Es regnete und weiße Blitze schossen vom Himmel herab. Itzuhido:,,Danke für die Rettung.´´ Lillystar:,,Kein Problem! Gern gemacht!´´ Itzuhido:,,Was hier auch immer passiert... Es verheißt nichts gutes..´´ Lillystar:,,Schau da!´´ Ein grelles Licht scheinte aus dem Loch, um dem sich die Wolken kreisten. Eine dunkle Gestalt schwebte runter und landete. Diese Gestalt war riesig, dunkelgrau/schwarz und sah bedrohlich aus. Dessen Beine enden in einem Spitz, wie es auch bei HYPER 65's Geistform der Fall war. Am Kopf ist ein längliches Horn. Eine Hand war normal geformt mit 5 Fingern und die andere war eine lange Klinge. Die Augen der Kreatur leuchteten weiß. Diese Kreatur sprach. Hades:,,Ich bin es. Hades, der Gott des Unterreichs und Bringer der Erlößung. Der oberste Schöpfer wird bald hier eintreffen. Und ihr. Ihr werdet vorerst beseitigt!´´ Itzuhido:,,Lillystar, fliehe. Ich werde ihn ablenken!´´ Lillystar:,,Ok!´´ Lillystar rannte nach Osten. Itzuhido sprang über die Dächer in Richtung Hades. Hades schlug mit seinem Schwert, das er beschwor, mit voller Wucht dorthin, wo Lillystar war. Die Erde bebte etwas und Lillystar wurde zerquetscht. Itzuhido sah das. Viele Trümmerteile flogen durch die Gegend und ganz viel Staub flog in die Luft. Itzuhido:,,NEEEEIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!! LILLYSTAR!!´´ Itzuhido streckte seine Hand aus, so, als würde er jemanden aufhelfen wollen, während er weinte. Itzuhido:,,DU ELENDER BASTARD!´´ Itzuhido wurde immer wütender, je näher er an Hades ist. Daraufhin springt Itzuhido auf Hades' Bein und klettert hinauf. Doch Hades erhitzte seinen Körper so sehr, dass Itzuhido runterfiel. Hades trat Itzuhido nach hinten, woraufhin er in das Fenster der Bibliothek des Palastes landete. Daraufhin ließ Hades mit seiner göttlichen Magie viele leuchtende Strahlen auf die Stadt krachen. Itzuhido musste das mit ansehen, wie Livearon langsam zerstört wird. ...Ich reiß ihn in Fetzen!... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido ging in den Thronsaal und fand die Karte. Er laß ihn dann durch. ...Die Endzeit.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht zu bes... Nein... Ich muss ihn besiegen.. Ich kann die Welt nicht untergehen lassen!! UND ICH KANN LILLYSTARS TOD IHN NICHT EINFACH VERZEIHEN!!´´ Itzuhido ging in die königlichen Stallungen, die nur wenige Stockwerke unter dem Thronsaal war und fand Nidhogg, der angekettet war. Nidhogg brüllte Itzuhido an. Itzuhido ging langsam auf ihn zu. Itzuhido:,,Nidhogg... Lass mich dich reiten.. Bitte... Ich brauche dich..´´ Nidhogg versuchte, Itzuhido mit seinen Krallem umzubringen, doch Itzuhido wich aus. Itzuhido:,,Bitte akzeptier mich... Wir müssen Hades bekämpfen. Wir müssen die Welt retten... Willst du nicht auch die Welt, in der du leben gelernt hast, beschützen?´´ Itzuhido ging vorsichtig an Nidhogg vorbei und öffnete die Ketten. Itzuhido:,,Jetzt müssen wir kämpfen. Tun wir es für ganz Teravus..´´ Nidhogg ließ Itzuhido auf sich drauf steigen und flog aus den Stallungen durch eines der Fenster. Itzuhido:,,Attackieren wir ihn! Greift die Augen an!´´ Nidhogg flogin einen beachtlichen Tempo auf Hades zu und feuerte Feuerbälle ab, die jedoch nur an einem unsichtbaren Schild abprallten. Hades schlug mit seinen Schwert in Richtung Nidhogg und Itzuhido, doch der Drache konnte noch knapp ausweichen. Hades versuchte es dann mit dunklen Blitzen, doch Nidhogg wich aus und flog mit Itzuhido auf Hades zu. Doch Hades sprang nach hinten und schlug mit seinem Schwert mit der Fläche voll auf Nidhogg, worauf der Drache dann mit Itzuhido weit nach hinten flog. Itzuhido flog in den Thronsaal, während Nidhogg auf eine Palastwand flog. Nidhogg und Itzuhido starben beim Aufprall. Hades:,,Nun habe ich gewonnen. Jetzt bald kann die Zerstörung dieser unreinen Welt eingeleitet werden.´´ Phönix aus der Asche Itzuhido lag tot im Thronsaal. Sein Rücken angelehnt an die Tür des Saals. Das Blut floss aus seiner Wunde, die er am Rücken hatte, als er sich damit beim Fall in den Saal beim kaputten Fenstergitter streifte. Hades beginnt damit, die Stadt weiter zu zerstören. Itzuhido wachte in einer Zwischendimension wieder auf. Es war die Hölle. Er lag in einem langen dunklen Saal. Der Boden war dunkelrot und an den Seiten waren dunkelrote Säulen. Die Decke, welche durch die Dunkelheit schwer zu erkennen war, war mit Zeichnungen verziert. Auf den Zeichnungen waren Kriege zu sehen. Kriege, die bereits stattfanden. Itzuhido stand auf und ging durch den endlos scheinenden Gang. ...Wo bin ich hier?... Ist das etwa... die Hölle?... (Itzuhido) Nach gefühlten 3 Stunden kam Itzuhido an einer Treppe an. Er ging hinauf. Die Stufen waren alle im weißschwarzem Marmor. Nach einigen Stunden kam er oben an. Itzuhido, der außer Puste war, kniete nieder. Daraufhin wurde der Raum plötzlich von einem hellen Licht durchleuchtet. Itzuhido sah an den Seiten viele Statuen von Auserwählten und einen großen Thron, auf dem Satan saß. Satan:,,Ihr habt versagt? Die göttliche Erlösung der Ätaerne passiert. Für den letzten Auserwählten bist du ziemlich schwach. Besiege mich und du bekommst göttliche Macht!´´ Satan vergrößerte das Schmerzlevel von Itzuhido so sehr, dass ihn selbst jeder kleine Hauch weh tut. Daraufhin lässt er darin Wind los, wobei Itzuhido sich auf den Boden wälzte und vor Schmerz schrie. Itzuhido:,,AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!´´ Satan:,,Besiege mich. Stehe auf und besiege mich. Dann kommst du in deine Welt zurück und kannst es nochmal versuchen!´´ Itzuhido:,,AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!´´ Satan verschlimmerte das Schmerzpotenzial immer weiter. ...Die Prüfung... Das ist die heilige Prüfung der Helden... Davor hat mir meine Mutter manchmal erzählt, doch ich wusste nie genau, was das sein soll. Von ihr war auch in den Archiven Akatas die Rede, doch auch dort fanden sie keine Antwort... Ich werde die Prüfung bestehen müssen... (Itzuhido) Satan:,,Gibst du schon auf? Soll ich dich jetzt endgültig verschwinden lassen?´´ ...Ich habe viel gekämpft... Und das werde ich immer noch... ICH WERDE WEITERKÄMPFEN... ICH WERDE ES TUN!... FÜR LEGENDRICK! FÜR LILLYSTAR! FÜR PANDABAE! FÜR GUIXSTAR! FÜR ABADDON! UND FÜR ALLE ANDEREN, DIE MIR WICHTIG SIND! UND FÜR TERAVUS!! (Itzuhido) Itzuhido brüllte laut und stand trotz den Schmerzen auf. Itzuhido:,,SATAN! KEINE MACHT WIRD MICH AUFHALTEN!! ICH WILL DIE WELT RETTEN UND MEINE FREUNDE RÄCHEN!! UND DAVOR HALTEST DU MICH NICHT AB!!´´ Er nahm sein Schwert und ging auf Satan los. Itzuhido durchbohrte Satans Herz, das vorne an der Brust leicht treffbar war. Daraufhin lößte sich die Hölle in einem grellen Licht auf. Itzuhido wachte in seiner Welt wieder auf. Seine Rückenwunde war zugeheilt. Itzuhido stand auf, nahm sein Schwert und schaute auf Hades. Daraufhin brüllte er so laut, dass es selbst Hades, der einige hundert Meter weit entfernt war, es hörte. Itzuhido sprintete aus dem Fenster des Thronsaals und seine magische Kraft wurde so stark. Daraufhin beschwor er 11 riesige Schwerter, welche aus Licht bestanden und um ihn herum kreisten in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit. Itzuhido:,,ICH WERDE DIE WELT RETTEN! DAS IST MEIN SCHICKSAL!!´´ Itzuhidos Magie wurde allein durch seine unglaublich hohe Willenskraft so hoch, dass mehrere Druckwellen von ihn rausgingen. Daraufhin flog er in raßender Geschwindigkeit auf Hades zu. Hades schlug mit seinem Schwert auf Itzuhido. Itzuhido wehrte dies mit den magischen Schwertern ab und flog weiter auf Hades zu. Hades trat nach Itzuhido und versuchte, ihn mit Energiebälle zu töten, doch Itzuhido wich aus. Daraufhin drehten sich seine magischen Schwerter so schnell, dass ein fester Windstoß auf Hades los geht. Hades allerdings hielt dem Windstoß dank seiner Größe stand. Itzuhido:,,UND JETZT ZERSTÖRE ICH DICH!´´ Itzuhido ließ die Schwerter so positionieren, dass sie mit der Klinge auf Hades zeigten und überlud die Schwerter mit Energie, sodass ein gewaltiger Strahl auf Hades kracht und ihn zerstört in einer riesigen Explosion, welche sogar Itzuhido nach hinten schleuderte. Itzuhido landete auf den Dach und sah, wie der tote Hades sich in viele kleine weiße Magiepartikel auflößte. ...Hades wär erledigt. Jetzt fehlt nur noch... Die Schöpfergottheit... (Itzuhido) Licht gegen Dunkelheit Itzuhido sah, wie Livearon brannte. Er sah auch noch, wie die Wolken sich verzogen. Der dunkelrote Himmel färbte sich weiß. Es kam ein Portal und eine Gestalt schwebte raus. Es war die Schöpfergottheit Asetaveronius. Asetaveronius:,,Du sterblicher Wurm hast es gewagt, meinen Vorboten Hades, den ich eben aus den Gefängnis von Cerberus befreite, zu zerstören? Gegen mich wirst du nicht ankommen. Ich werde dich und dein mickriges Teravus auslöschen. Itzuhido:,,Ja! Wieso willst du diese Welt hier zerstören?´´ Asetaveronius:,,Sie hat versagt! Ich wollte eine perfekte Welt, in der alle mich anbeten! Ich wollte eine perfekte Welt, in der niemand verdorben ist! Diese Welt hat versagt! Ich werde diesen unreifen Ort ein für allemal auslöschen!´´ Itzuhido:,,Was bringt dir das! Leute, die von der Schöpfergottheit sprachen, sagten, dass ihr nett, liebevoll und so seit! Aber in Wahrheit bist du nur ein egoistischer machtbessesener Tyrann!´´ Asetaveronius:,,Dann bin ich das eben. Ich habe alles hier mit eingeplant. Ich habe iliyaz so kreiert, damit er euch indirekt hierher steuert. Ich kann den letzten Auserwählten persönlich zerstören!´´ Itzuhido:,,Also ihr habt iliyaz so gemacht, wie er war, nur, damit es zum jetzigen Augenblick kommt?!´´ Asetaveronius:,,Nicht nur deswegen. Ich wollte, dass ihr die Trennwand zwischen Elysium und Teravus zerbricht! Und mit dem Tod von Aktus habt ihr das geschafft! Ich habe HYPER 65 und iliyaz genau so gesteuert, damit dann das perfekte Ende kommt!´´ ...Dann ist also dieser elende Bastard daran schuld... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido wurde so wütend, dass seine Energie so hoch anstieg, dass seine Augen orange leuchteten. Daraufhin beschwor er Flammen um sich, sodass es wie ein riesiger Phoenix aussieht. Itzuhido:,,DU ELENDES VERLOGENES MIESES KLEINES MISTSTÜCK!! ICH SCHWÖR, ICH WERDE DICH ERLEDIGEN!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!´´ Itzuhido schwebte in der Luft und weitere Magieschwerter rotierten um ihn. Itzuhido flog blitzschnell auf die Schöpfergottheit zu und versuchte, ihn zu töten, indem er die Magieschwerter auf ihn schleuderte und immer wieder neue Magieschwerter beschwor. Asetaveronius:,,Wie erbärmlich.´´ Asetaveronius schleuderte Itzuhido auf den Palast. Itzuhido ging immer wieder auf Asetaveronius zu und die beiden lieferten sich ein Magie-Duell, wobei keiner den anderen überlegen zu scheint. Itzuhido:,,STIRB!!´´ Itzuhido brüllte und ließ seine gesamte Wut auf die Schöpfergottheit aus. Asetaveronius schleuderte Itzuhido wieder nach zurück. Itzuhido beschwor erneut einen Phoenix, nur eben, dass er diesmal größer war. Daraufhin raßte er extrem schnell auf Asetaveronius zu und traf ihn mit seinem Schwert. Asetaveronius wehrte sich mit all seinen Kräften und ein gewaltiger Sturm entfesselte sich. Ein riesiger Orkan drehte sich um sie, wo auch noch Wolken kamen, die blutrot gefärbt waren. Die beiden wurden immer stärker. ...Ich... kann... jetzt... nicht... verlieren... Er drückt mich nach hinten... AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!... (Itzuhido) ...Er ist stark.. Seine Willenskraft bringt ihn so weit... Ich darf nicht nachlassen... (Asetaveronius) Die gewaltigen Phoenix-Flügeln, die an Itzuhidos Rücken waren, leuchteten viel heller und erneut kam ein Phoenix, der nach hinauf flog und die Schöpfergottheit attackierte. Itzuhido wurde immer mächtiger und ließ einen gewaltigen Lichtstrahl auf Asetaveronius los. Asetaveronius scheint zu schwächeln und fällt nach runter. Itzuhido schleuderte ihn extrem fest auf den Boden, wo bei Asetaveronius' Aufprall der gesamte südliche Marktbezirk inklusive des Stadttors zerstört wurde. Die Schöpfergottheit wurde wütend und schwebte in die Luft. Er beschwor Magieschwerter und wollte Itzuhido damit töten. Itzuhido beschwor ebenfalls Magieschwerter, nur eben, dass sie diesmal so groß waren wie die von Asetaveronius. Die beiden kämpften damit gegeneinander. Es ging auf Schnelligkeit an. Nach einigen Stunden des Duells traf Itzuhido Asetaveronius und schwächte ihn somit. Asetaveronius' Magieschwerter flogen runter und zerstörten weitere Teile der Hauptstadt. Asetaveronius änderte seine Gestalt und verwandelte sich in einen dunklen Drachen. Itzuhido verwandelte sich in einen Phoenix, der gleichgroß wie der Drache war und kämpfte gegen ihn. Sie griffen sich mit magischen Angriffen und Nahangriffen an. Asetaveronius rast auf Itzuhido los, packt ihn und schleudert ihn nach hinauf. Itzuhido flog in einen Sturzflug runter und griff Asetaveronius mit der Kralle am Hals und ließ ihn auf den Boden krachen. Die beiden kämpften noch eine Stunde lang weiter. Dabei griffen sie mit sehr schnellen Angriffen an. Am Ende standen die beiden in ihrer Geistform gegenüber. Sie flogen nach hinauf und attackierten sich. Sie kämpften mit ihren Krallen, Schwänzen, Flügeln und Schnabel/Zähnen. Sie drehten sich dabei schnell in der Luft. Als sie oben waren, stießen sie voneinander ab und waren nun einen Kilometer voneinander entfernt. Sie flogen erneut aufeinander zu. Asetaveronius und Itzuhido steckten ihre letzte Kraft, die sie noch hatten, in diesen Angriff. Die beiden waren schon erschöpft. Sie prallten dann aufeinander und eine riesige Explosion entstand, woraufhin Itzuhido zum Palast flog und Asetaveronius zum südlichen Stadttor. Bei der Explosion kamen mehrere Druckwellen und rote Energieschlangen, welche die beiden noch verwundeten. Itzuhido landete auf den Dach des Palastes. Neben ihn lag eine akatanische Fahne samt Ständer. Er verwandelte sich in seine normale Form zurück. Asetaveronius landete direkt vor dem Tor und verwandelte sich auch zurück. ...Wie konnte ich von einem sterblichen Wurm besiegt werden?... Jetzt ist er das mächtigste Wesen... Jetzt.... hat er... Teravus gerettet... Das Weltenfinale konnte abgewendet werden.... Der Plan, den ich seit Äonen schmiedete... Er ist... gescheitert... (Asetaveronius) Asetaveronius starb. Itzuhido merkte dies. Er stand langsam auf und war schon sehr schwach. ...Nur noch wenig Kraft... Ich werde sie für was gutes nutzen... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido hob seine Hand nach hinauf und beschwor eine weiße Energiekugel. Itzuhido:,,Puberes a rate sempiternum, Lillystar!!´´ Die Energiekugel flog dorthin, wo Lillystars Leiche lag und sie regenerierte sich, als die Kugel in ihr rein flog. Itzuhido stand nun auf dem Dach des Palastes. Die Wolken verdeckten immer noch den Himmel. Itzuhido nahm die akatanische Flagge, die auf dem Boden lag und stützte sich auf ihr. Dabei stach er die Flagge in ein Loch, das am Boden war. Er sah noch einmal über die zerstörte Stadt. ...Ich habe es geschafft... Ich habe das ewige Leid beendet... Nun kann die Welt weiterexistieren... Lillystar soll an meiner Stelle regieren... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido bückte sich und ritzte mit einem Messer 'Ich starb hier als Phoenix im Kampf gegen Asetaveronius. Nun soll Lillystar statt meiner am Thron Akatas regieren.'. ...Ich werde hier sterben... Ich werde.... ebenfalls... Nein.... Ich habe die Welt gerettet.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido wurde zu schwach, um aufzustehen und fiel um. Sein Rücken lehnte sich an die Flagge, welche dadurch etwas schräg stand. Itzuhido lächelte, als er in den Himmel schaute und die Sonne hervorkam. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Momente, die er mit seinen Freunden erlebte und an seine Abenteuer. ...Das Leben... es war schöner.. als ich dachte.. Ich vermisse euch... (Itzuhido) Er bekam Freudentränen. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. ...Was meinen nächsten Leben wohl erwartet?... Bestimmt ein schönes Leben mit LegendRick und PandaBae im Himmelsreich... (Itzuhido) Er hörte auf zu Atmen. Sein Herz stand still. Er lag nun tot an der Fahne von Akata, die durch den kühlen Wind wehte. Die Sonne schien leicht durch, während einige Vögel durch die Luft flogen. ''Lillystar, die durch Itzuhido überlebte, kletterte auf dem Palastdach, da ihr die Erinnerung durch die Energiekugel eingepflanzt wurde, und fand Itzuhido da tot vor. Die Flagge wehte im starken Wind. Lillystar fand am Boden eine Nachricht leicht eingeritzt. Sie laß sie durch. 3 Tage vergingen... Lillystar ließ im Namen Itzuhidos Akata wieder auferstehen. Da die Soldaten des Aschelandes durch Itzuhidos Tod einsahen, dass sie getäuscht wurden und dass der Krieg nichts bringt, kapitulierten sie. Das Ascheland ergab sich freiwillig und dessen Staatsgebiet wurde Teil des neuen Akatas und des etyrianischen Reiches. Oratyrea, Vaturon und Beryta entstanden von neuen. Akata erlangte unter Lillystars gerechter Führung ihre alte Stärke zurück und dessen Hauptstadt wurde wieder aufgebaut. 5 Jahre des Friedens und Zusammenhalts vergingen. Livearon war schon fast wieder fertig. Die Flagge am Palastdach wehte immernoch zu Ehren von Itzuhido, dessen Leiche in ein Grabmal unter dem Palast vergraben wurde. '' Währenddessen auf einem Schiff im Meer... Vaik:,,Lillystar. Die Meere...´´ Lillystar:,,...sind schön.. Auch schön ist, dass unsere Welt im Frieden zusammen lebt und wir nicht mehr durch irgendwas höheres beherrscht und tyrannisiert werden..´´ Lillystar breitete ihre Arme auf das Geländer des Bootes und überkreuzte ihre Beine. Sie lächelte und schaute im Himmel. ...Wo du auch immer bist... Wir danken dir nochmal für deinen Einsatz, Itzuhido... (Lillystar) Die Sonne verschwand hinterm Horizont und das Meer schimmerte orange. = E N D E = __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__